


Uncomfortable With the New

by brightsun_and_darkmidnight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear of being lonely, First Dates, First Everything, First Kiss, First Time, First boyfriend, Fluff and Smut, Loki POV, Loki point of view, Loss of Virginity, Nervous, Sexual Content, Smut, Understanding, Virginity, Waiting, Wedding Night, fear of loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight
Summary: LoxiXfemale reader in which the reader never had an actual boyfriend but was lead on and betrayed, or in sense cheated on. She never tried again and has always been an expert at escaping. Loki gives her all of the intimate first times with patience and care.Imagine from Tumblr blog,   Imagine-loki(You work at Avengers tower/compound. Loki has been brought there to work and pay back his transgressions. You try to get to know him, so if you can't exactly be besties you will have a civil relationship. You have kept to yourself that you are a virgin. You have always been nervous about losing it but even more so after your last disastrous relationship. Lately, you have been developing deeper feelings for Loki and fantasizing about him being your first. You get really nervous and start to distance yourself from him. Loki has been keeping to himself how much your companionship has meant to him. He is hurt that you are drawing away. One day he confronts you. Once you explain what's going on, all his protective and possessive emotions surface. Loki is very happy to be the one you want and is willing to deflower you. Repeatedly. Thoroughly.)





	Uncomfortable With the New

Loki watched as the person of his interest expertly excused herself.

As of recently she has been finding ways to escape him instead of seeking him out. She was the expert of escape -the person who got everyone out of failing missions with expert advice. She started with her own technology expertise of hacking and developing small robots to scan areas. She actually was able to come up with a clever idea to have his magic linked to a device that would help her navigate everyone. 

Naturally Loki spent a large lump of time in her presence. She valued his input however the moment Loki asked for a date… She started talking about work, too many things to do and had no time for personal outings. Now she was using her evasive skills on Loki. He knew her technology was watching him and she would purposely go a different route than her usual routine.

Loki was tired of this cat and mouse game. He was hurt, maybe devastated by the lack of companionship. No one worked well with him the way she did. No one bothered much conversation with him other than a sharp comment to him. Loki had enough, he went to his room and left a clone there just for the sake of anyone, specifically her bots coming in to survey his location. Loki veiled himself and went for her. Loki knew she was in her office and he has seen it a complete disaster with folders, papers, notes and writing utensils everywhere. 

Loki had seen her office many times and as of his recent visits the office became more tidy as she focused on something else other than him. Her door was open so when Loki walked inside he shut the door as he revealed himself. A quiet and long beep was heard and she jumped.

Her eyes were wide and she screamed, "Loki!" Instantly her hands busied themselves with sorting through what she was doing. "I have Tony coming to deal with a type of AI I want to develop… s-so I am going to be busy."

Loki gestured around the room, "I see you have time. I came here to talk."

Loki watched as she swallowed hard before speaking, "What… um. What do you need to talk about?"

"I came to ask about that date."

"I told you I am busy."

Loki went to the other side of the table she was busying herself with cleaning. "Not busy enough to keep eyes on my every location."

"I- I am doing it for the entire tower. For... safety precautions."

"To change your routines must be hard to deal with…" Loki was inspecting the items she was placing in the same locations, repeatedly. "You already put that there three times now."

Her forced higher, and five quick laughs as she set the item down and turned. "You know.. I am terrible at organizing."

"Good for you to try something new…" The squeak of her desk chair as he sat had her back straight in a second. "I really think we should talk about this. The date Of Course."

"I uhh…" 

The clink of something dropping had Loki smirk as he gave fake interest to a paper weight. It was always buried under papers and never was put to use before the odd behavior displayed by her.

Loki spoke casually as he set the paper weight ON TOP of a paper, "(Name). We can go wherever you want. Anytime you find some time." The protesting groan of the chair as he rose was louder than his steps.

The shaking voice was quiet. "Can I let you know?"

Loki stood beside her and gestured to the empty calendar. "All of this organization and you haven't filled out your calendar?" Loki leaned closer to the calendar, "funny… I don't see Stark on your list either. Is he actually going to be here?"

She set the the items down with a loud inhale, "No. No, he is not."

Loki clasped his hands behind his back to busy them, "so you are avoiding me? Why?"

"Why do you want a date? -With me, of all people?" Her hands were fisted as she turned away from him to go to her desk. 

Loki went to her side to make the damn chair squeal as he spun her. "Why not?"

There were tears in her eyes as she avoided eye contact. A tear almost made it off her cheek but she wiped it away before it made it to the curve of jaw.

"Because I can't. I won't put myself up for that again. Because… Im scared."

"Of?"

"You. Me. Together." A sniff had Loki reach for a tissue for her. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"Am I that bad?"

Her eyes flashed as she offered her soul for observation, "no! No. It's not you, exactly. It's… I am terrified of letting someone.." Her eyes shifted to her hands, "close. I-I… I was never. I never was in a relationship but lead on somehow that I was with someone. Honestly we never went on a date, but they claimed to love me forever but -I.. That person was with another getting… Acquainted with their mouth. I just ran to my bed and cried. I never gave the person anything, not even a kiss and they were… with someone else while pledging love."

Loki handed the woman another tissue. "So you never experienced anything, intimate?"

She laughed again, "did I imply something else?"

Loki lifted her chin, his eyes begged her as he spoke, "Then let me woo you."

Her trembling increased and she pushed his hand away to whip her head to the side. "How…?"

"Let take you on a few dates and see where this goes."

Timid eyes met his as she nodded. "Okay.."

The first date was rough. She shook so much her teeth chattered in the warm public restaurant. Loki decided a more relaxing environment was more suitable for the next three dates. He took her to the park to feed the critters inhabiting the space, then to a cafe for drinks to go as they walked around the city, and then to a museum. She was a bright and brilliant woman that was fascinated with the world around her. She wanted to experience all the world had to offer, but she was terrified of loss. She was horrified of losing connections thus, the loneliness that accompanied the misery.

After several attempts to get her comfortable to touch him with a brush of his hand against hers for encouragement… finally a timid pinky wrapped around his. A sprinkle of pink along her nose and cheeks made Loki take his time. After several more dates, her hand was in his during walks. However, when Loki asked her to be his girlfriend she shuddered and tears formed in her eyes.

Loki slightly offered his hand, "I will not leave you. I promise."

She nodded and linked her pinky with his. She hiccuped, "Okay."

Loki brushed a tear away and held her soul with a loving stare. Slowly, he chipped a fragile wall away to build a strong wall of confidence in herself. "I promise."

Weeks went by before she could confirm a relationship with him without a quivering voice. In return, Loki did not push more on her too quickly, even with her stealing comfortable items from his room inorder to wrap herself in. Loki let a couple days go before holding her with gentle caresses while sitting together. Even longer for a kiss.

With her first kiss Loki let there be distance between their bodies so she would not feel surrounded and forced. His hands did not grip her in anyway. As she did with each step in progress, she was riddled with nervousness. Simple kisses grew longer in lip connection then a parting with tongues slowly mingling together. She would shyly look away after each kiss, no matter what type it was.

Loki assured her that he would never leave her. 

"(Name) I swear, you are the only one for me. The only person I will ever love because I could never love someone the way I love you. I care for you and I will prove it for a lifetime. There will always be time for you to experience what you want. I am here for you and only you. I will protect you because you are mine to cherish. Each and every new event in your life, I will be there from here and forever forward."

After their marriage ceremony was over she shook and did not meet his gaze.

After they were comfortable on a couch, Loki sat with her in his lap. Her head over his heart that was beating strong. His fingers were gently caressing exposed skin and silk robe. She slowly lifted her head and glanced at his eyes. His hand found hers and she laced her fingers with his. Her eyes stared at his lips as she leaned forward then quickly work with his lips, while eyes finally closing.

She maneuvered herself to straddle him. Her hands cupped his face but slightly trembled against his skin.

Loki whispered against her lips, "We don't have to tonight… we have plenty of other nights to experience this over time…" With her forehead resting on his he displayed compassion, "I would never have taken a vow for a lifetime, with YOU if I never wanted you. If I didn't cherish you."

She whispered, "I am a little scared…"

"We can wait then."

"But I want to…"

Loki kissed her then gently explored her with careful and slow hands. The silk was nice on his hands but he longed for soft skin. She jumped with his hands over her breasts with a quick hum. The fast retreat slowly turned to an advance into his even softer caresses. She made new sounds Loki has never heard before. Her nipples perked and could easily be felt through just the thin and silky material. Loki kissed down her neck to collar bones. Her hands gripped on to his own robe.

Loki parted to take in her beautiful sight. Her nipples pushed on the thin material, forming buttons to play with. Loki untied her robe as she leaned forward to capture his lips. Momentarily she stiffened as he parted her robe. She moaned at the contact of his hands on her belly, then up her rib cage. Her back arched towards him in a plea for more.

Her robe was pushed past her shoulders and Loki did nothing to force her to part from him to fully remove the item. His hands slowly journeyed to the curve of her hips as she began grinding slightly. He offered little assistance with her grinding before she pressed her sweat covered forehead to his with heavy breaths. She moved away from him and let the robe slide from her elbows to pool along Loki's feet.

Loki smiled and he kissed her lips. He felt her hands shake as the sash on his robe was undone. Her trembling hands parted his robe then rested on his bare shoulders. She glanced down his body and her eyes widened at his bare chest. Her hands explored his upper body and further removed the robe by pushing it down his arms. Loki let his hands explore her body again with the purpose of finding areas that were sensitive.

She would gasp with a push towards his hands. Her eyes closed tightly as if her mind was still unsure with him. Loki assured her he would take care of her forever and would tease the spot with light fingertips. Loki stood with her and she hung onto him as her lips found skin to suck along his neck. He laid her on the bed and held himself above her. His throbbing cock was leaking and she stiffened as it brushed along her thigh.

Loki retreated his hips and massaged her breasts, kissing her and then her breasts. Her sounds of pleasure mixed with uncertainty but eventually only content sounds emerged from swollen lips. His hand went to the last garment and rubbed through the lace panties. There was no doubt expressed, no stiffening or retreat. She moved her hips towards his hand while moaning and gasping. She had not produced much arousal but with fear gone, Loki knew she would drench the panties soon.

Kissing her breasts he moved to sit up and finally parted to sit up straight. Her eyes met his then took a quick journey south. Loki smiled when she turned her entire head to the side with a bright blush all over her face and chest. With touches to her sensitive spots she was back to moaning and her eyes were eventually on him again. Her eyes dart to his arousal, to the room, closed with loud moans and finally open enough to give Loki a lusty and loving gaze.

When Loki removed her soaked lingerie his fingers parted slick folds forcing her head to be thrown into the plush pillow with a loud gasp. Her hips had a mind of their own as they bucked and grinded on his fingers. Everything was too sensitive for her right now to even think about a thorough search for highly pleasing spots, those spots had a lifelong amount of time to be found. As Loki slid a finger into her and eased her body to part with the intrusion she tensed again with a whimper.

Loki's mouth was on hers as that single finger moved within her carefully. As she started to ride pleasure he eased another finger and moved them with the purpose of working the muscle to take more. She begged for more but Loki knew it would still be painful for her to take his entire cock. He kissed down her body and tasted her with barely any tongue at first then parted the slick lips with his tongue to lap more delicious fluids. 

He experimented with the pleasurable nub but she screamed with a jerk of hips... Loki would save that for later on then. His tongue lapped other spots as he added a third finger to her tightening cavern. She groaned in protest but her hips advanced for more. Loki was watching her face scrunch as she neared the first orgasm of her life. She called his name with uncertainty and Loki spoke against her.

"Relax. Enjoy it."

His tongue lightly circled her swollen clit as his fingers still moved slowly in her. The loud moans rose to a scream of his name. Her thighs squeezed his head and Loki eased off her pleasure knowing she would be tired just from that long build up. Her legs fell open as she breathed heavily and gripped the sheets. Loki wiped the mess from his face before moving up her body. Her eyes met his and he descended to meet her lips.

Loki grabbed the bottle of lube and coated himself with it then placed a little within her. She nodded as she held onto his biceps with a whisper of love that was returned with his own declaration. Loki kissed her as he eased himself in her. His pleasure escaped from his mouth in a moan and shaky inhale. Her whimper and tight grasp on his arms brought Loki back to the situation. His lips kissed her face and tasted the tears that escaped. His hips slowly worked his cock into her, pausing momentarily then settled as he was mostly in her. Her walls had ceased the production of arousal from the pain and no longer relaxed.

However the lubrication Loki applied fulfilled the purpose of aiding with easy movements. It took a little time for her aroused fluid to return and the muscles to loosen thus, allowing the rest of him to be seated within her. Her stiff mouth now moved fluidly against his as their breath mingled in breaths and moans. Her hips bucked for more, however that did not make Loki change anything about his own hip movements. Only when she demanded for deeper thrusts Loki worked the movement up to the point where her entire body moved slightly with the demand fulfilled.

Her lips could no longer dance with his as she moaned and gasped. Loki's back stung from her desperate clinging. His thrusts remained deep and slow, mouth against her neck and hand grabbing her breast. The hot warmth of her sex flared as she started calling his name. His hand abandoned her breast to hold her face while his lips busied with her lips. Her legs started pressing his hips and Loki pressed his forehead against hers as she could not breathe. She came with a loud cry of pleasure that echoed in the room.

Loki could not focus his mind as he finally finished. He was spent from the effort and pulled from her to roll onto his back. The rejoining of contact as he pulled her closer let his hot body cooled slightly with her sweaty body against his side. She smiled up at him briefly before laying her head against his shoulder. His fingers could not dance on her skin but his hand rested on her side. Their breaths were loud and slowly returned to normal. 

She mumbled, "That was amazing… I wish I would have done that sooner."

Loki kissed her wet scalp, "with all the time and efforts spent before this moment…" Loki sighed with an impending sleep approaching, "helped."

Her lips met with his skin and he swore he could feel her smiling, "thanks. For everything. For every first experience."

Loki's eyes closed as he slowly gave into the embrace of sleep, "There are still plenty more things to experience together."

Her voice pitched and head lifted with a question, "like?"

"That one show that premieres tomorrow you have been raving about. Tomorrow's breakfast with you finally being my wife. Perhaps I might give a real attempt at chores." Loki smiled and opened an eye to see her expression, "every moment that deals with a family."


End file.
